1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printing apparatus and, more specifically, to printing apparatus wherein an intelligible, indicia bearing document is employed both as an initial information source and subsequent to data update processing as a final information repository, i.e., turnaround document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing apparatus which is capable of storing and forwarding data via a built-in electronic memory is well known. Also well known are printers which employ data seeking and reading capability. Many ticket printers, for example, utilize accessible memory in order to provide a variety of repeatably used data without the necessity or requirement for information overlays, unusual data formats, etc.
None of the known prior art devices, including those above mentioned, utilize a so-called turnaround document, i.e., a data bearing instrument, which is intially employed to identify and accumulate individual information-data and thereafter is reemployed as a final repository for additional data derived from a source other than the turnaround document itself.